Like A Record Baby
by Snow757
Summary: Collection of somewhat short 5927/2759 oneshots. Chapter 6: Gokudera really understood the Tenth's fear of Reborn-san's plans.
1. Chapter 1

Random, somewhat crack-ish oneshots. Attempts to be funny.

**Oneshot title:** Moves.

**Summary:** It seemed to him that he would always be the one to make the first move.

**Timeline:** 3YL.

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

Moves

* * *

In the months he and Gokudera were together so far, Tsuna was always the one who made the first approach. He confessed to him first, asked him out on a date first, and kissed him first.

It seemed to him that he would always be the one to make the first move, seeing that Gokudera still had issues about himself.

_Maybe with time, he'll realize that my feelings are true and that he deserves all the best things in life. _

_I will make sure of it._

* * *

One day, after the bell had rang signalling for them to finally go home, Gokudera stepped behind him and whispered in ear:

"I want you naked on my bed tonight, Tenth..."

The husky and breathy tone he said those words with made a pleasant shiver run down his spine, and made him flush all the way down to his neck.

When Tsuna calmed himself enough to face him, Gokudera was no longer there.

_So Gokudera finally made the first move,_ he thought with a smile forming on his flushed face.

_Might as well reward him for it._

* * *

Somewhere else, Gokudera was hyperventilating. "Oh my God, oh my God, _oh my_ _God!_"

Reborn smirked amusedly. "If you're going to get like this when you barely said anything, I can't wait to see how you're going to _Dirty Talk_."

At that, Gokudera fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what I did to deserve such kind reviews but thank you! I'm dancing with joy right now :'D

**Oneshot title:** The Word Effect.

**Summary:** In which Tsuna and Gokudera write stories, only for Gokudera to die, happy.

**Timeline:** 4YL.

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

The Word Effect

* * *

Bianchi suggested that they should write a story about themselves for their first anniversary. Gokudera's eyes shone bright at the idea, probably finding a plot and an ending from the first two seconds.

Sadly, Tsuna wasn't as brilliant as him, seeing that he was stuck with writing the first paragraph after two days.

Finally, after a week had passed by, he finished his story and was currently heading towards Gokudera's apartment for the exchange, hoping desperately that his story would be at least decent.

And as he read the brilliance Gokudera wrote (seriously, it could be a best-selling book series even), his willingness to share his story slowly faded away until he firmly decided that no, he won't show it to him, not in this lifetime.

His story was _too_ NC-17 to show anyway.

* * *

Gokudera suspected that his boss (thinking of him as more than that would cause him to short-circuit promptly, even when the other was more than that to him, much, much more) was hiding the story he wrote for him, seeing that he always ran the moment he asked him about it. It was kind of silly really; it's not like he could hate or even be indifferent to anything from him. Didn't the Tenth know that he was inwardly throwing confetti's at the mere thought of receiving a story about them from him?

Now Gokudera wasn't a nosy person, especially when it came to the Tenth (_call him Tsuna, you moron,_ his heart argued), but he was getting too curious to just let it go like that, he needed to know what caused the Tenth (_Tsuna, it's a really easy name_) to freak out like that.

So, he took advantage when the Tenth (_Tsu- you know what? Forget it, you're hopeless_) went to the kitchen to get some snacks, and immediately began searching the room until he found a blue notebook labeled: _For Gokudera_ and hurriedly put it into his school bag, saying all kinds of prayers asking forgiveness for his insolence and vowing to return it without anyone noticing as soon as possible.

* * *

So Gokudera began reading the story.

It started out innocently enough, _aww, Tenth, there was nothing to hide from me. This story is cu- _

_Oh, getting a little excited here, the story is still cute thoug-_

_Okay, that seems a bit hot._

_Damn._

_Is it me or this room got warm, sheesh._

_Didn't know that the Tenth could write something like that._

**_*shifts*_**

_Oh… oh.. OH!_

**_*shifts some more* *fans self*_**

_Oh my God!_

**_*breath starts to get a bit hitched* *shifts and unbuttons shirt*_**

_It's still cu- damn, Tenth, is this really going to happe-_

_Oh, it did._

_I-_

_I fucking love you, Tenth._

**_*dies*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Let's see how this will turn out...

**Oneshot title: **Most Willing.

**Summary:** Sometimes, Tsuna can be very willing.

**Timeline:** 5YL.

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

Most Willing

* * *

"...So you see, Tenth, I need to be there so I could find out whether these news were real or not."

When Gokudera first thought about asking his boss for a few days off to explore some news on a new discovered UMA (It was Nessie, some people said), he was feeling guilty about abandoning his duties like that.

But _Nessie._

And so, he found himself asking for it in the end.

"Of course you can go, you deserve it anyway." _As expected, the Tenth was truly a kind soul._

Before Gokudera apologized for his insolence and promised to return as quickly as possible, the Tenth gave him a card.

Frowning, Gokudera spoke, "Tenth, that's your number."

The Tenth nodded.

"Your personal number."

The Tenth nodded again.

"The one I shouldn't know about."

Another nod.

"The one that connects to your bedroom."

A nod and a smile.

Silence.

"Oh... I don't want to be a bother..." Gokudera started almost hesitantly yet looking somewhat hopeful.

"You can bother me as much as you like, I really don't mind." The Tenth smiled then, a smile that was kind and innocent...

Until he winked at him.

Gokudera just blushed furiously as he looked away.

* * *

Watching the Tenth never grows old, every time he watched him, he could feel the admiration and respect (not to mention the immense attraction) he had for him returning fully and sweeping him away.

His stares usually went either unnoticed or ignored, but not today. "You're up for a spar?"

Gokudera woke up from his daze and saw the Tenth looking at him amusedly, flame slowly fading from his eyes.

Gokudera fully knew where that _spar_ could lead them to.

"Yes."

* * *

There was one time where Reborn shot the Tenth with a Truth Bullet.

"The things I could do to you over this table," the Tenth mumbled when he thought that he couldn't hear him.

"What?" Gokudera asked in shock.

"Nothing!" exclaimed the Tenth, utterly red-faced and mortified. "It's just that you look really attractive and beautiful right now and I think the table is calling for us to use it and _why am I still talking?_"

"You want to... bend me over this table, Tenth?"

The Tenth shook his head furiously in denial, but his mouth uttered a breathless, "God, yes..." before he reddened again. "Ignore tha-"

There was one time where Reborn shot the Tenth with a Truth bullet, and it was absolutely_ glorious._

_I really should thank Reborn-san sometime,_ Gokudera thought as he shut the Tenth's mouth with a gleeful kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

I have a thing for 2759 so...

**Oneshot title: **Shut and Communicate.

**Summary:** A simple phone-call and a simple way of getting him to shut up.

**Timeline:** 6YL.

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

Shut and Communicate

* * *

"What did you just say, Tenth?"

"Join me in my bed."

"Like a sleep-over?"

"You could say that, except we'll be sharing one bed and we'll be naked."

"N-Naked?"

"Naked _and_ begging, at least you'll be begging, I think."

"Are you okay, Tenth?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are you calling me at midnight and hitting on me?"

"I'm a patient man, Gokudera. You know that I am. But sometimes, you have to dive into the jungles, and by jungles I mean your pants."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Nope. So, do want to have a naked sleep-over that will make you beg all night?"

"You're sure you're not drunk?"

"Positive."

"Then fuck, _yes._"

* * *

There are many ways to stop Gokudera in his tracks and shutting him up.

Sometimes, while Gokudera was explaining something to him, all it took was to fondly smile at him and say, "I really love you."

Other times, while Gokudera was apologizing for something absurd, all it took was to kiss every part of his face down to his neck.

Though the most effective way was when he whispered in a breathy, low tone, "Shut up, _Hayato._"


	5. Chapter 5

I attempted to cheer a fellow fan up with this...

**Oneshot title: **Incorrect.

**Summary:** Apparently, kissing needed trigonometry.

**Timeline:** 2YL.

A/N: TCS is just a combination of Tan, Sin, and Cos. I'm subtle, aren't I?

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

Incorrect

* * *

They were quietly sitting on the beach, with the peaceful night breeze being the only thing that could be heard.

Tsuna thought that this was the best way to end a date really, with both of their lives being totally hectic, he and Gokudera could use some time to just relax.

It was their second date and, with their first being a complete disaster, he really appreciate the quietness of it.

He, however, stopped enjoying this quietness when a sudden thought came into his mind. And looking at Gokudera, who was entranced by the sight in front of him, Tsuna felt his heart pick up its beats as he set to make his thought into reality and shifted closer. "Gokudera..."

Gokudera set his eyes on him then. "Yes, Tenth?"

Tsuna noted that he should make the other drop that title already, but that was a matter for a later time; he had more important things to attend. "Can I... kiss you?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and he turned different shades of red. "B-But why?"

"We never kissed so..." Tsuna tried his hardest not to blush as he continued, "And I really want to right now."

At that, Gokudera opened his mouth as if he was about to protest but then chose against it, hesitantly nodding in acceptance.

Beaming, Tsuna shut his eyes and leaned closer, anticipant and slightly impatient. Though he opened one of his eyes when his mouth was still not covered by the other's, and he saw Gokudera looking at him with a frown.

Confused, he decided to ask, "What's the matter?"

"I'm trying to find the best angle to start with, Tenth," Gokudera answered, his face twisted in consternation. "The 45th degree is closest to be correct, but its Tan is bothering me."

_Did he just bring trigonometry into this?_ "Gokudera, I think you're over-thinking things again..."

"But it needs to be perfect, it's your first kiss after all!" Gokudera exclaimed, looking totally earnest.

Tsuna wisely chose not to note about the 'Shamal Incident' and said instead, "It doesn't have to be perfect, Gokudera, as long as it's you."

"I love you too much to judge you for it anyway," he added with an assuring smile before he closed the gap between them and gently pressed their lips together.

The kiss (if you can call a simple meeting of lips a kiss) didn't last for long, but it was enough to make both of them flush deep red.

"See? It's really easy," Tsuna said in effort to wipe that shocked look on Gokudera's face. "We could invent a new angle or something, call it 'TCS'."

"I don't want to offend you, Tenth, but that's mathematically incorrect, horribly so," was what Gokudera said before he pulled him closer again. "But I'll try it," he whispered.

Now this kiss (if you can call shoving their tongues in each other's throat a kiss) lasted a long, long while.

Both of them decided that they liked this TCS angle, mathematically incorrect as it is.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that I'm spamming, but I really like writing these two.

**Oneshot title: **To Die, Smiling.

**Summary:** Gokudera really understood Tenth's fear of Reborn-san's plans.

**Timeline:** 3YL.

* * *

**Like A Record Baby**

To Die, Smiling

* * *

Gokudera wasn't the one to question Reborn-san, he was the greatest hitman for a reason after all.

But getting him gagged and thrown into an abandoned warehouse is something he is seriously questioning.

"But why?"

Reborn-san looked at him, beady eyes totally unimpressed. "To test the bond between a right-hand-man and his boss of course. We've done this way back remember?"

"Yeah, but-" Gokudera couldn't protest any further, for the world turned dark on him.

* * *

_I think I understand the Tenth's fear of Reborn-san's plans a bit better now,_ was the first thing Gokudera thought upon opening his eyes.

He saw that he was in an empty warehouse, gagged, hands tied and... shirtless?

_What the actual fuc-_

The warehouse's gates were blasted away, burning and sending smoke that spread all around.

Coughing from the effects of the explosion, Gokudera looked on to see who had done that. And his eyes widened when he saw that it was the Tenth, looking uncharacteristically grim. Though, when he caught sight of him, the cold look quickly melted from his eyes and he hastily sped towards him.

Gokudera only wanted to ask why he blasted through a warehouse in such rage and urgency, but his question was forgotten when the Tenth wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, frantically muttering, "Thank God that you're okay, thank God..."

That made him frown in worry, a while after getting over the shock of the Tenth hugging him.

_He's acting strangely. What happened?_

The Tenth slowly loosened his embrace, choosing to look at him instead with a relieved smile as the dying will flames flickered out, and getting the gag off.

Gokudera flushed even more than he already was. _He's looking at me, he's so close..._

He got a hold of himself, though, and he noted, "Reborn-san made this test, Tenth, and I think you succeeded."

"Oh..." Tsuna said in response, backing off with an absent-minded look. "That's good."

_Okay, something is definitely up._ The Tenth's usual reaction to any of Reborn-san's schemes is to panic and wallow in dismay, not to sigh in relief and say that it's good. "What's the matter?" he asked, in a tone that indicated that he won't give up until he finds out the answer.

The Tenth turned towards him, looking torn between speaking or keeping his thoughts to himself before he sighed. "You'll probably think that I'm silly..."

_You know I won't. Ever._ And maybe the Tenth read his thoughts because he smiled a small, fond smile and started, "I had a dream the last night." His features turned sour as he continued, "Some family got a hold of you and I was too late..."

"I saw you in a warehouse just like this, and you were _gone_." The look on the Tenth's face was clearly made out of guilt, even if it was just from a mere dream.

_So that's why he was acting that way earlier,_ Gokudera reflected and he couldn't help himself from letting out a chuckle.

Tsuna, not expecting this kind of reaction, looked up and asked curiously, "What's so funny."

"I'm sorry," Gokudera tried his hardest to look apologetic but he failed in the face of his rapidly growing chuckles, "but I won't die at some warehouse in such way, Tenth. You don't have to worry about it."

"If I'm going to die, then I'm going to die smiling, at your side and never alone."

The Tenth smiled so happily that it made his heart race again.

"Yeah, you won't."

And then he kissed him, gently, then firmly and finally hungrily, just to make sure.

* * *

"When I said the _bonds between a boss and his right-hand-man_, I certainly didn't mean this."

Tsuna and Gokudera quickly pulled away from each other, embarrassed and frustrated beyond belief.

Reborn smirked.

"I have a set of tests for these kind of situations, it's going to be _very_ fun."

Gokudera really understood Tenth's fear of Reborn-san's plans.


End file.
